Malcriado
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Naruto no conocía la vergüenza y Hinata se la aguantaba, estúpido Hokage que Hinata tenía malcriado, ¿dónde estaba Temari cuando Shikamaru mas la necesitaba? NaruHina One Shot


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Malcriado"**

 **.**

* * *

Era extrañamente temprano cuándo se escucharon pasos por los pasillos de la torre Hokage, Nara se habría puesto a la defensiva si tan sólo no reconociese aquéllos pasos saltarines y la risa estúpida de su líder.

El hokage rubio y bastardo, como Sasuke solía llamarle.

Los pasos se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la oficina, un canto resonó del otro lado y el recital de algún extraño poema improvisado comenzó, uno muy bizarro que hablaba de brazos y piernas volando siendo comparadas con el amor.

Algo loco, enfermo y un tanto perturbador.

La puerta se abrió con lentitud, sólo un poco, pero lo suficiente para que una larga y peluda pierna se mostrara en un absurdo y -para Shikamaru- asqueroso acto barato de seducción.

—¿Qué rayos estás haciendo, Naruto? -preguntó deseando no arrepentirse mas tarde-

El tipo le ignoró para seguir cantando/recitando/bailando, Nara se sintió agradecido por tales hechos.

La pierna -peluda- se siguió moviendo, arriba y abajo mientras un par de ojos azules miraban coquetos por un lado de la puerta

—Tenemos trabajo, deja de hacer cosas raras y empieza con el papeleo -le exigió al rubio que intentaba algún tipo de baile sensual contra un librero-

—Es el poder de nuestro amor~ -finalizaba de cantar Naruto mientras le hacía ojitos al hastiado pelinegro-

—Uzumaki -dijo finalmente sin una sola gota de paciencia-, mueve tu gordo y rubio trasero a tu asiento, toma el sello y comienza con el papeleo, evitame prohibirte la visita de tu esposa

—Eres un racista -le recriminó el Hokage-, ¿es porque estoy quemadito del sol, verdad? -se quejó en su asiento-

—No, es sólo porque llegaste tarde y te pusiste a bailar antes que trabajar

—Eres un amargado, hablaré con Temari para que duplique sus azotes, haber si así se te baja la tensión -dijo burlón-

—Te lo buscaste -dijo ya cabreado el consejero-, Hinata no podra visitarte por hoy, así que apresure su trabajo, Ho-ka-ge-sama, no queremos que muera por falta de "amor"

—Vamos amigo, solo jugaba -replicaba nervioso-

—Pues sigue jugando sólo, Hinata no podrá jugar contigo hoy -rió con maldad y salió de la oficina mientras Naruto caía al suelo-

Uzumaki debía aprender su lección, cual quiera que le dejase esa situación, que él no se pondría tan exigente.

Pasó una hora desde que lo dejó shockeado en aquélla habitación repleta de papales, Shikamaru pensaba darle una oportunidad, una que sólo incluía ramen, darle a Hinata sería demasiado, casi como malcriar a un pequeño bastardo, en Naruto, sería como crear un monstruo.

Caminó por los pasillos saludando a algunos ninjas conocidos, llegó cerca de la oficina y le sorprendió no escuchar ruido, normalmente Naruto estaría haciendo berrinches o peleando con Boruto, la fierecilla que temía por hijo.

De alguna forma temió por el silencio, no es que amase el ruido, pero tratándose de ese rubio, el ruido era lo mejor que podías desear, sin siquiera tocar, abrió la puerta con velocidad, se sorprendió con lo que acababa de ver y poco mas se va hacía atrás

Uzumaki estaba serio y centrado, tecleaba con rapidez en el computador, revisaba un documento a su lado, volvía al computador y seguía escribiendo cosas, si no fuera tan inteligente, Shikamaru lo habría dejado ser y hasta le hubiese recompensado, pero no, resulta que ese tipo sentado con rostro de seriedad, era Naruto Uzumaki, Nara no podía confiarse, era de sabios dudar y el dudaba en su totalidad.

Analizó todo cuanto veía en esa oficina, antes que nada, Uzumaki aún no se percataba de su presencia, lo cual dejaba todo a su favor, dejó la bandeja con un razón de ramen en una pequeña mesita en la esquina, realizó con calma unos sellos y completó su jutsu de sombra imitador, haciéndo a Uzumaku saltar de susto mientras lo obligaba a alejarse del escritorio.

Ver a Naruto sudar como cerdo le decía que hacía lo correcto.

—Hokage-sama -le llamó mientras hechaba a Naruto hacía atrás hasta anclarlo en una zona alejada y él se acercaba al escritorio- ¿Sabe de la importancia que tiene tomar en cuenta, muy en cuenta, a su consejero?

—Shika ja ja -reía nervioso- amigo, que digo amigo, hermano

—No -le dijo en calma y con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón-, ya sabes que eso no funciona conmigo

—¡Mira, es Temari! -gritó fingiendo una mirada sorprendida hacía la entrada de su oficina-

—Imposible -respondió en calma Nara-, se ha ido con Shikadai a visitar a sus hermanos, volverán para la cumbre de kages en una semana

—Vamos amigo, ayudame y te ayudo -refutaba tratando de liberarse de la sombra que detenía sus movimientos-

—Claro, te ayudaré con lo que hacías en el computador -decía con fingida bondad-

—No, no necesito ayuda con eso -negaba efusivamente-

—No seas modesto, el Hokage no puede despreciar la ayuda de su consejero

Hizo un enfuerzo para dejar en silenció a su líder, por que de seguir escuchándolo, seguro que se enojaría mas por lo que sea que haya hechl el muy canalla.

No es mentira decir que a penas posó su mirada sobre la pantalla, Shikamaru se fue de espaldas, es que de alguna forma, en su corazón conservaba una pequeña esperanza de que Naruto no halla hecho otra de sus pilladas, vale, que confiaba en su amigo y jefe, cosa que se arrepentía de hacer cada día.

En la pantalla solo había una pestaña abierta, la del chat privado, ¿la conversación?, le habría encantado que fuese algún kage o algo, incluso era mejor Sasuke, sin embargo en el área del nombre: "Hina chiquita mi amor" se leía fuerte y claro

No es que le molestara Hinata, ella era una mujer increíble, y para estar enamorada de Naruto, resultaba ser una mujer ejemplar, casi alienígena, pensaba que ser descendientes de Hamura tenía algo que ver, ya saben que ese hombre no era -literal- de este mundo.

La conversación estaba abierta y Shikamaru tenía miedo de leer, sin embargo era su deber, debía ver que Naruto no haya hecho alguna estupidez.

Si, la había hecho.

Sólo debió deslizar un poco la conversación para encontrarse con el desmadre del Uzumaki, tales desmadres se presentaban con fotos perturbadoras en diferentes poses, todas con un objetivo, seducir a la señora Uzumaki

—Te dejé solo por una hora, solo una hora -comenzó molesto el consejero-, ¡una hora que empleaste solo para hacer nada!

—Oh no -comenzó a defenderse el rubio-

—Claro que si, te tomaste una foto desnudo... ¡sobre el escritorio!

—No dirías eso de haberlo hecho tú, no sabes el trabajo que me tomó obtener la toma perfecta, la iluminación y esas cosas no debes tomarlas a la ligera

—Tienes papeleo que hacef y tu decides tomar fotos de tus cosas -le recriminó enfadado Nara-

—Te juro que estaba a punto de iniciar el papeleo, pero me vi en el espejo y noté que hoy luzco hermoso, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad

—¿Era necesario mandarselas a tu esposa?, además, como se vea tu cara no modifica como se vean tus "cosas"

—Bueno, hoy es una noche especial y quiero que me espere con ansias

—Dudo que puedas llegar, vas demasiado atrasado

—¡No!, ayudame Shikamaru

—Bueno, antes que nada... ¡Deja de hacer babosadas!

—¡Lo prometo!

Después de todo aquél show y tras confirmar que Naruto se quedara trabajando, Shikamaru se permitió salir a recalentar el ramen y enviarlo con alguien mas, mientras él, se encargaría de los reportes de misiones y la preparación de los escoltas para la proxima cumbre.

Cerca de las tres de la tarde, quizá un poco mas tarde, se encaminó a la gran oficina, invitaría a Naruto a comer, por lo que le habían dicho, el Hokage se había portado de las mil maravillas tras los hechos de la mañana, así que no le molestaría pagar unos cuantos platos extras de ramen y un poco de bbq para él.

Por el pasillo se topó a Hinata, estaba sonrojada y parecía apenada, seguro que la pobre había salido huyendo del guarrillo de su marido, ese hombre era un pervertido cuando de Hinata se trataba, pero aprovechando que la veía, Shikamaru quería hablar un poco con ella

—Hinata, buenas tardes

—Buenas tardes, Shikamaru-kun -había respondido mas nerviosa de lo normal-, no sabía que, es decir... no

—Tranquila, sólo quiero hablar algo contigo

—¿Sobre que?, ¿no he hecho nada?, ¿que te dijo Naruto-kun? No le creas nada

—No, Naruto no ha dicho nada, tranquila solo quiero hablar un poco, es todo

—De acuerdo

—Verás, Naruto es muy obediente cuándo se trata de ti, incluso si no le vigilo hace "travesuras" para hablar contigo o enviarte las evidencias -dijo recordando las perturbadoras fotos de esa mañana-

—Oh, disculpa por lo de está mañana, no le detuve -respondió avergonzada-

—Lo sé, es justo de eso lo que quiero hablar, trata de decirle que no haga esas cosas en la oficina, ya sabes que a ti suele obedecerte

—Lo intentaré -gritó nerviosa cuándo una brisa de aire se coló por la ventana y movió su falda-

—Te lo agradecería mucho

El chirrido de la puerta de la oficina resonó por el pasillo, Naruto salió saltando, Shikamaru miró sorprendido y Hinata quedó en shock

—Hina-chin~ -salió dando saltos de la oficina-, mira lo que se te quedó

—¡Por la barba de Hagoromo! -gritó Shikamaru al ver unas pantys de encaje lila que Uzumaki mostraba a su esposa con orgullo mientras la pobre se moría de la vergüenza- ¡Naruto que demonios haces!

—Vamos nena -la abrazó por la cintura mientras se la llevaba hasta su oficina y se babeaba-, te la voy a poner a besitos, vamos rapidito, rapidito.

Shikamaru cayó al suelo avergonzado, se preguntaba si a caso Naruto conocía ese sentimiento o mínimo esa palabra, honestamente lo dudaba, y aun que Hinata haya pasado gran parte con ese sentimiento, Naruto le superaba y por ello es que se la aguantaba, eso o era una dama pervertida.

—Lo tienes tan malcriado, Hinata~ -lloriqueo antes de irse a lamentar a una esquina, la ausencia de su hermosa y rubia esposa-.


End file.
